


[Art] Honey, Bee Mine - An Otayuri Beekeeper AU

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chibi, Doodles, Drawing, Ink, M/M, Traditional Art, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: One time in chat, the idea of a beekeeper au showed up and well, we just ran away with it.You can find me ontumblr.





	[Art] Honey, Bee Mine - An Otayuri Beekeeper AU

**Author's Note:**

> Doodles for a beekeeper au.  
> Had to update the title XD

Where Otabek confesses to Yuri.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36649128635/in/dateposted-public/)

Where Yuri admits his true feelings for Otabek. <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/35840043473/in/dateposted-public/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Honey, Bee Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840850) by [emeraldonyxdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldonyxdragon/pseuds/emeraldonyxdragon)




End file.
